Passion destructrice
by Michose
Summary: [COMPLETE]Quatre ans après la fin de leurs études, Hermione et Drago se retrouvent à Ste Mangouste, mais tous deux ont changé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et où cela va-t-il aboutir ?
1. La mort dans l'âme

Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient (dommage), sauf l'histoire.

Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents SVP ! Lol ! Si cette histoire vous plait, une petite review est la bienvenue, c'est juste pour savoir si j'ai des lecteurs et si ça vaut le coup que je continue. De même, si vous avez la moindre critique, elle est aussi la bienvenue, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui se sont glissées dans ce chapitre et dans ceux qui vont suivre, mais je ne les ai pas relu.

Bonne lecture !

**Passion destructrice**

Chapitre 1. La mort dans l'âme

« Je n'en peux plus », pensait Hermione.

Depuis quatre ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle ne pouvait plus supporter son petit ami et son meilleur ami, respectivement Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle désirait les quitter, les quitter à tout jamais. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle, lui coupaient sans cesse la parole, se moquaient d'elle dès qu'ils le pouvaient, parfois même, l'ignoraient délibérément.

« Il est temps d'en finir, cette vie n'est plus supportable. »

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son appartement, côté moldu, londonien. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues de Londres, tout le monde dormait. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et fit le grand saut. Son esprit se libéra d'un coup lorsqu'elle sombra dans le coma.

- Diagnostic ?

- Rien de très très grave, des os ressoudés très vite grâce à la dernière potion que vous avez inventé docteur.

- Hum, hum merci Bianca. Voulez-vous bien disposer ?

- Bien sûr...docteur Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Tout lui revint vite en mémoire, sa chute, sa perte de connaissance, qui l'avait sauvée ?

- Granger, dit Malefoy avec son dédain habituel, tu as enfin réalisé que personne ne s'intéressait à toi, c'est pour cela que tu as choisis la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, t'éradiquer de la surface de la terre ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, ce qui le combla au plus haut point. Quoi de mieux que de faire pleurer Granger, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, même après Poudlard ?

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé et que ton aversion pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus comme moi n'a, elle non plus, pas évoluée, dit-elle secouée de sanglots.

- Quelle intelligence Granger, mais je doute que ce soit ton intelligence exemplaire qui t'ai mis sur la voie. Bien, malgré tout, je suis, à mon plus grand regret, ton médecin et en tant que médicomage et psychologue en chef de Ste Mangouste, je me dois de te...remettre sur pieds.

- Dois-je me résoudre à mourir ou alors vas-tu vraiment me faire remonter la pente, demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Tu me prends véritablement pour un idiot, je tiens à mon emploi, malgré tout ce qui circule sur mon dos, j'aime mon métier et je ne souhaite pas le perdre à cause d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Bien, je vais donc commencer par le commencement: tu as fait une chute de six étages et tu en es miraculeusement sortie indemne, du moins en apparence. Les quelques os brisés ont été ressoudé et les quelques bleus qu'il te reste disparaîtront dans quelques jours. J'ai une question à te poser: pourquoi t'être suicidée ? Ou du moins avoir essayé de rendre service à la communauté magique.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Allons Granger, ne fait pas la fière, je te garderai ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je veux une raison. Mademoiselle Granger, future Madame Potter ne souhaitait pas garder son enfant et son futur mari ?

- Mon...mon enfant ??

- Merde...en matière de tact, j'ai été plus doué mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu ignorais que tu étais enceinte.

- J'étais enceinte ?

- Ce sont effectivement les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche. Malheureusement avec la chute, tu as entraîné la mort de ton enfant, enfin ton fœtus d'un mois.

Elle était sous le choc. Son enfant ? Mais, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle et Harry ne s'étaient pas « retrouvés » comme elle le disait si souvent. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire...

Elle était assise sur un des nombreux tabouret du « Muggle's », le dernier bar à la mode à Pré-au-Lard. Sa tête tournait après les six verres qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle voulait l'oublier pour un soir, celui qui faisait son malheur depuis déjà tant de mois. C'est là qu'elle l'avait vu: il était beau, grand, blond, les yeux d'un bleu d'acier...Malefoy. Son ennemi juré depuis tant d'années devenait soudain le plus bel homme au monde. Elle s'approcha de lui, essayant de pousser toutes celles qui lui tournaient autour sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, il ne put que l'admirer, du moins c'est ce que son regard trahissait. Lui aussi avait beaucoup bu, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, et de fil en aiguille, ils finirent la nuit ensemble dans le manoir Malefoy.

Alors c'était ça ? Malefoy était le père de son enfant perdu, fruit d'une aventure d'un soir ?

- Écoute Malefoy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- À vrai dire, c'est ce que j'attendais de ta part, ça fait cinq minutes que tu n'as pas décroché un mot, t'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

- Écoute moi bon sang ! Le père de cet enfant, ce n'était pas Harry.

- Mademoiselle Granger serait donc infidèle, tu sais au moins qui est l'heureux élu, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Toi...

- Pardon ?

- Oui c'est toi, tu te souviens de cette soirée au Muggle's, soirée que nous avons finie ensemble chez toi ? C'est la seule aventure que j'ai eu ces deux derniers mois.

- C'est pas possible tu te moques de moi !

- Je suis sérieuse Mal...Drago, autant que je t'appelle Drago, je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser m'insulter. Il est tant que tu prennes conscience que tu es le seul considérant les Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu les appelles, comme de la vermine. Depuis que Voldemort n'est plus, tous ses mangemorts sont bel et bien enterrés, rentre toi ça dans le crane. Tu es le seul mangemort que le ministère n'a pas attrapé, estime toi heureux.

- Granger arrête de parler sans savoir, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait, mais toi aussi il est temps que tu changes un peu. Tu te bases toujours sur ce que dit tout le monde, ça ne t'arrives jamais de fonder ta propre opinion sur les gens ?

- Encore faudrait-il en avoir la possibilité quand cette personne en question ne montre pas le contraire de ce que tout le monde dit.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote Granger, rien de plus, une idiote pure et simple. Tu ne vois rien, tu ne sais rien, tu as couché avec moi pourtant, tu aurais dû te rendre compte que je n'avais pas la marque des ténèbres sur le bras ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas essayé d'oublier cette nuit avec toi, mais faute de pensine, je dois vivre avec.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé d'oublier la nuit qu'il avait passé aux côtés d'Hermione. Mais tout simplement parce que ça lui faisait mal d'avouer qu'il la désirait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas une belle fille, mais elle n'était pas moche non plus. Elle pourrait s'arranger si elle le voulait, seulement elle ne prenait pas le temps de prendre soin d'elle. Il avait déjà songé à la revoir, peut-être même à entretenir une relation avec elle, mais la simple idée d'aller la voir lui avait parue si risible, qu'il s'y était résigné. Mais après tout, il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans un moment comme celui-là.

- Grang...Hermione, je dois y aller, je repasserai te voir dans quelques heures, essaie de dormir, à moins que tu ne veuilles une potion ?

Il avait prit un ton si doux qu'elle avait sursauté, se demandant si ces paroles sortaient bien de la bouche de cet enfoiré de première. A quoi bon l'insulter, pensait-elle, tu te voiles la face depuis cette nuit de juin au Muggle's, il t'attire, tu le sais bien mais tu ne l'auras jamais, il ne voudra jamais de toi...tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Oui, je veux bien une potion s'il te plait Drago. Tu sais...non laisse tomber.

- Si dis moi, je suis ton médecin, tu dois me dire les choses que tu as envie de me dire.

- Non, c'est vraiment stupide et ce n'est pas intéressant du tout du point de vue médical.

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule, se demandant si Harry et Ron viendraient la voir, se demandant comment dire à Harry qu'elle annulait leurs fiançailles, comment le prendrait-il, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une tête surmontée d'une chevelure noire de jais apparue avec un bouquet de fleurs et un air de profonde inquiétude collé au visage: Harry.

- Hermione mon cœur, que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es penchée à la fenêtre et tu es tombée ?

- Non Harry, c'est...plus compliqué que ça, si tu veux bien t'asseoir, je crois que nous devons parler, Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il passerait après le boulot, tu sais prof à Poudlard, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

- Oui je sais...je le sais très bien. Écoute Harry, la nuit dernière, je ne suis pas tombée accidentellement par la fenêtre, je...j'ai sauté...délibérément.

- Mais Hermione, chérie, mais pourquoi ?

- Harry tu es aussi aveugle que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis malheureuse, à quel point notre couple bat de l'aile ? Suis-je la seule pour qui le mot « couple » ait un réel sens ?

- Hermione, je ne comprends pas, je t'aime, nous allons nous marier, nous sommes fiancer, tout va pour le mieux, dit-il en essayant de cacher un certain malaise, qu'Hermione perçu tout de suite.

- Non, tout va mal, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Enfin quoi, je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De nous Harry, de nous, de notre couple, de nos fiançailles, de notre avenir commun. Comment veux-tu que nous ayons un avenir si tu ne me touches même pas ?

- Voyons Hermione, je te touche, tiens regarde là je te touche la main.

- Bordel Harry, grandit un peu ! Je ne te parle pas de toucher dans ce sens là, nous n'avons aucune relation d'ordre sexuel, il n'y a plus aucun désir dans tes yeux je le vois...Qui est celle qui t'as détourné de moi ?

- Tu fabules Hermione, je crois que tu es encore sous l'emprise d'une potion...Je reviendrai plus tard.

- Harry reste, je ne veux qu'une seule et unique réponse, ensuite je te laisserai partir.

- Cho...

- Encore ?? Une fois en cinquième année cela ne t'a pas suffit ? Elle te pleure encore dans les bras, implorant le ciel que la mort de Cédric n'est qu'une affreuse mise en scène et qu'il apparaîtra derrière la porte au moindre claquement de doigts ? Dit moi Harry, ça te fait quoi d'être la roue de secours ?

- La même chose qu'à toi Hermione, une profonde envie d'en finir avec la vie.

Ces quelques mots l'avaient blessés au plus haut point. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée emporter comme cela, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermé son clapet comme elle l'avait fait depuis quelques mois, s'enfermant dans une sorte de mutisme ?

- Alors adieu Harry, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura peut-être te rendre heureux.

- Je te souhaite de même Hermione, adieu.

- Attends ! J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire. Tu as été honnête avec moi, autant que je le sois jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'écoute, la grande Hermione Granger aurait-elle quelque chose à se reprocher ?

- Pour tout dire, non, seulement je tiens à t'avouer que lorsque j'ai sauté, j'ai malencontreusement tué mon enfant, un enfant que j'attendais depuis un mois et dont j'ignorais l'existence.

- Un enfant, mais Hermione, cela voudrait dire que tu m'as trompé ?

- Chacun son tour, personne n'est parfait.

- Qui ?

- Malefoy, une soirée où j'avais trop bu au Muggle's, une soirée de trop, c'est peut-être ce qui m'a fait basculer.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non.

Il partit sans un mot, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait perdu son fiancé et son meilleur ami par la même occasion et elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Elle vit la potion à côté d'elle et se dit qu'il lui fallait un bon sommeil pour y voir plus clair...


	2. Lorsque tout bascule

Disclaimer : Bon rien n'est à moi...sauf l'histoire

Réponse aux reviews (merci merci merci !) :

IzZy Lestrange : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait énormément plaisir, ma première review, ça fait chaud au cœur ! voilà la suite en espérant que tu la trouves toujours originale !

Magic-Pinky : Effectivement son enfant est mort, c'est assez triste, mais la fic n'est pas Romance/Tragedy pour rien, et ce n'est que le début ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Drago iraient très bien ensemble...mais ! Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision ! Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour la fin ! En espérant que la suite te plaise et en te remerciant pour ta review !

Zmija : Ah la fameuse réaction de Ron, je ne pense pas créer d'effets de surprise...Ron est ce qu'il est et il ne changera pas ! Une romance entre Hermione et Drago ? Possible, mais à quel prix ? Peut-on vraiment changer du tout au tout ? En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Ah cette review m'a fait plaisir ! Oui parce que je suis une lectrice de Changements et conséquences, fic que j'apprécie beaucoup, je passerai faire une petite review, promis ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! (je deviens un peu répétitive)

Voici donc la suite tant attendue...enfin pas vraiment mais bon la voici tout de même ! Par contre il faudra patienter pour le prochain chapitre, étant donné qu'il est en cours d'écriture !

NOTE : Merci à Izzy qui m'a fait réécrire une partie du chapitre pour cause d'incohérence profonde !

Chapitre 2. Lorsque tout bascule

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Hermione souhaitait de tout cœur que ce soit Ron, qu'elle puisse lui expliquer, qu'il puisse comprendre. Malheureusement, ce n'était que Drago.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- J'ai rompu avec Harry, je lui ai tout avoué.

- C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles; il refusait qu'elle puisse les interpréter et en conclure ce qu'il cachait depuis déjà un mois.

- J'en doute, tout le monde va me tourner le dos.

- Tu crois vraiment que cela changera quelque chose à ta vie ?...Désolé.

- Non tu as raison, seulement je ne pensais pas apprendre cela de la part de celui qui a été mon amant d'un soir.

- Tu fais bien de dire « a été », je ne le serai jamais plus.

- Te l'ai-je demandé ?

- Je préfère être clair avant que tu ne t'imagines quoi que ce soit, je suis ton médecin, je serai aimable, mais ne t'attend pas à la lune de ma part, tu ne l'auras jamais.

- Merci, j'ai déjà les pieds sur terre.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, pour que tu sortes il faut que je te psychanalyse quelque peu, enfin tu dois déjà le savoir non ?

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout Drago.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu t'es jetée par la fenêtre par un magnifique soir de juillet.

- Parce que j'étais déprimée, je n'en pouvais plus, d'ailleurs je ne vais pas mieux...j'ai besoin d'aide je crois.

- Si c'est une aide psychologique, c'est la seule que je puisse t'apporter.

- Drago, je ne te demande rien d'autre que de m'aider à me sortir de cette impasse ! Pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi !

- Passons, qu'est-ce qui te rend si déprimée ?

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Hermione raconta à Drago le pourquoi du comment, elle lui raconta comment était la vie avec Harry et elle le surprit à sourire entre deux phrases et à murmurer: « J'en était sûr ». Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder la tête basse, refusant d'accorder le privilège de la voir pleurer à Malefoy. Il s'en rendit compte mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. Au bout des deux heures, il lui dit qu'il la laisserait sortir demain, mais qu'il souhaitait la voir pour une petite « thérapie de remise en forme ».

Elle s'endormit en se disant qu'elle allait devoir chercher un autre appartement, voir une maison, avec son salaire en tant qu'Auror, et prendre ses affaires chez Harry.

Le lendemain, elle partit vers 10h, la seule pensée la réconfortant étant celle de revoir Drago le lendemain à 15h. Elle se dirigea directement vers une agence immobilière et trouva la maison de ses rêves, disponible seulement dans une semaine. Où allait-elle pouvoir passer cette semaine avant de pouvoir emménager ? Sûrement pas chez Harry, pourquoi pas chez Ron, ou alors Ginny ?

Elle transplana directement à Pré-au-Lard pour se diriger vers Poudlard.

Elle aperçu enfin Ron à la sortie des cuisines, certainement pour emporter quelques gâteaux, il ne changerait donc jamais !

- Ron ?

- Hermione, désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital, j'étais avec toi en pensée en tout cas, tu sais ce que c'est le boulot, la vie de famille, tout ça. Alors comment vas-tu ? Suis-je bête, viens donc avec moi dans ma salle de cours, elle est vide cet après-midi.

Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de classe de Ron. Qui aurait cru qu'après tant d'années il deviendrai professeur d'enchantements ? Sûrement pas lui !

- Tu sais que tu m'as fichu la frousse, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ! Et pauvre Harry, tu aurais dû le voir, il n'avait pas bonne mine.

- À propos d'Harry justement, c'est finit entre nous deux.

- Finit ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Il me trompait avec Cho...

- Ah ! Il te l'a dit.

- QUOI ?? Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Mais Hermione comprend moi, Harry est mon meilleur ami...

- Et moi alors ? Je ne représente rien ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil Hermione, pas pareil du tout, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je pense surtout que tu ne veux pas que je comprenne. Peu importe, je ne suis pas là seulement pour t'annoncer que je ne suis plus avec Harry. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas tombée accidentellement par la fenêtre. Je voulais vraiment en finir Ron, d'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je recommencerai, seulement j'aimerai aussi m'en sortir parce qu'il me reste peut-être quelque chose à vivre, une dernière aventure.

- Hein ? Mais Hermione tu débloques complètement ?

- Non Ron, si tout allait mal c'est en parti à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois au Muggle's. Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as laissée en me disant que tu avais mieux à faire que de me regarder dire n'importe quoi à propos d'Harry qui me tromperait.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Écoute moi simplement. Je me suis mise à boire après ton départ et je suis allée voir un homme sur la piste, un homme que tu connais très bien, et j'ai finit la soirée avec lui. Je suis partie le lendemain matin du manoir de Malefoy, et je suis tombée enceinte.

- QUOI ?? Tu es enceinte ? Et de Malefoy ?

- Plus maintenant, dans ma chute j'ai tué mon enfant, dont j'ignorais l'existence.

- Comment as-tu pu coucher avec Malefoy, Hermione ? Ça me dépasse complètement ! Tu sais bien que c'est un mangemort il déteste toutes les personnes dans ton genre...Il a toujours été notre pire ennemi, c'est une vermine de la pire espèce...Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait en dernière année à Poudlard ? Tu te souviens quand il a voulu me tuer ??

- Les gens changent Ron...Ce n'est pas un mangemort, je l'ai vu. Quant au fait qu'il me déteste, je ne peux pas le nier.

- Les gens ne changent jamais totalement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'est pas digne de toi Mione. J'espère que tu regrettes, je vais mettre ça sous le coup de l'alcool...

- A vrai dire, non je ne le regrette pas, autant que je sois honnête avec toi.

- Mais alors tu nous as trahi !

- En quoi vous ai-je trahi Ron ?

- Tu as couché avec notre pire ennemi. Tu m'avais toujours juré que tu détesterais quiconque me ferait du mal et lui...lui tu le laisses t'approcher ! Alors qu'il a voulu me tuer ?!

- Ron c'est du passé, pourquoi toujours vivre dans tes souvenirs, va de l'avant un peu...

- JE NE VIS PAS DANS MES SOUVENIRS, JE SAIS SEULEMENT QU'IL EST MON PIRE ENNEMI ET QU'IL S'APPROCHE DE TOI POUR POUVOIR MIEUX ME TUER !!

- Mais arrête de hurler voyons, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Essaie de te calmer, tu ne comprends rien !

- Si je comprends que je ne compte pas pour toi, que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton petit bonheur. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses un jour coucher avec l'homme qui hante mes nuits, celui qui me fait frissonner de peur et que tu n'éprouves aucun remords. Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir ? Pars Hermione, je ne peux pas te fréquenter ni te regarder sachant ce que tu as fait. Ne t'avises même pas d'aller voir Ginny, ni aucun membre de ma famille. J'ai cru pouvoir compter sur toi, mais tu t'en fous de moi, d'Harry, de nous tous...Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste.

Elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Qui pouvait-elle aller voir maintenant que tout le monde lui tournait le dos ? Prendrait-elle le risque d'aller voir Ginny, sachant que Ron lui avait interdit de l'approcher ? Non, pas pour le moment, elle attendrait que Ron se calme.

Drago...c'est la seule personne à qui elle pouvait penser dans ses moments-là. Après tout son manoir était grand, il pourrait bien l'accueillir...non pas une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle.

Elle frappa à la porte du manoir Malefoy, il devait sûrement être rentré chez lui à l'heure qu'il était. Un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte.

- Vous désirez Mademoiselle ?

- Mademoiselle Granger. Je désire voir Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de rentrer.

Le hall n'avait pas changé, comme sûrement l'intégralité des pièces de ce gigantesque manoir, au nom des Malefoy depuis des centaines de générations au sang pur.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Malefoy apparu dans le hall. Il sortait sûrement de son bain se dit-elle en voyant ses cheveux mouillés, gouttant sur une chemise mis en vitesse, tout comme son jean.

- Grang...Hermione, puis-je connaître la raison de ta soudaine visite chez moi ?

- Je...c'est assez délicat...je pense que tu refuseras mais ça ne coûte rien de te le demander tout de même...

- Oui et bien je t'écoute, je n'ai pas la soirée devant moi !

- Je n'ai nul part où dormir pendant une semaine avant que je puisse emménager dans ma nouvelle maison, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'héberger pendant cette fameuse semaine.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à tes précieux amis que sont les amoureux des moldus, les Weasley ?

- Figure toi que le fait que j'ai passé une nuit avec toi a refroidit quelque peu ce cher Ron et que j'ai l'interdiction formelle d'approcher Ginny.

- Quel manque de chance, Hermione. Et bien je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tu le vois bien.

- Drago...je ne te demande qu'un simple service, considérons que cela m'aidera dans ma thérapie.

- Tu m'ennuies vraiment Granger, mais sache que contrairement aux apparences, j'ai un cœur en or...

- Et une modestie à toute épreuve...

- Ne me force pas à changer d'avis. Donc comme je le disais, j'ai un cœur en or et j'accepte de t'avoir chez moi pendant une semaine, mais pas plus, après si ta maison n'est pas prête, débrouilles toi toute seule, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

- Merci Drago.

- Ne me remercie pas, je ne le fais pas par plaisir, juste pour rendre service. Bien, j'imagine que tu es déjà allée prendre tes affaires chez Potter.

- Effectivement.

- Très bien, ta chambre sera à côté de la mienne, tu auras ta propre salle de bain et une penderie où tu pourras ranger le peu d'affaires que tu as. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que tu passes une agréable semaine, durant laquelle je serai en vacances.

- Mais pourtant demain nous avons un rendez-vous pour ma thérapie ensemble ?

- Disons que je fais cela parce que tu en as besoin, terriblement besoin.

- T'es beaucoup trop contradictoire pour moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me juger Granger. Bien, va prendre une douche si tu veux, nous mangeons dans une demi-heure. J'espère que le menu te conviendra.

Après avoir pris une douche et pris un repas en compagnie de Drago, Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher directement. Drago lui aussi avait sommeil et il se dit qu'il allait faire la même chose que son invité.

Cela faisait une heure que Drago se tournait et retournait dans son lit; le sommeil ne venait pas. En était-il de même pour Hermione ? Non Drago, pensait-il, il ne faut pas que tu penses à Granger, ne pense même pas à aller la voir, cela te ferait du mal, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Malheureusement pour Drago, Hermione elle non plus ne trouvait plus le sommeil et après un affreux cauchemar, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Drago pour voir s'il dormait.

Elle entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Drago et remarqua qu'il ne dormait et qu'il l'avait entendue.

- Que se passe-t-il Granger, tu m'espionnes la nuit pour savoir quelles sont mes occupations nocturnes ?

- Non...euh non Drago, j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar et je voulais savoir si tu dormais.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère Hermione, rentre toi ça dans le crane, tu as 22 ans, démerde toi maintenant si tu n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne viens pas te saouler à chaque fois que je fais un cauchemar, si ?

- Pardon Drago...je suis désolée, je vais me recoucher.

Elle partit, il regretta ce qu'il avait dit. Il aurait souhaité lui dire à quel point il voulait qu'elle le pardonne de ces années de calvaire qu'il lui avait fait passé, à quel point il désirait l'avoir près de lui. Mais non, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'est lui faire du mal. Lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en faisait en imposant sa présence. Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, il le savait maintenant, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et le fait de la savoir chez lui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de l'avoir entièrement pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, simplement un besoin de possessivité, peut-être une possessivité destructrice, mais ça valait le coup de courir le risque.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione; elle ne dormait pas, il le savait. En revanche, il ignorait qu'elle pleurait. Il rentra et s'allongea sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya tant qu'il put de la consoler. Elle sanglotait doucement dans ses bras en lui répétant:

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Drago, je ne sais plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'oublier...

Ces quelques mots lui firent oublier toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises en se disant qu'il devait attendre avant de la faire craquer. Il n'avait plus besoin de la faire craquer, elle s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent.

Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et fit tout son possible pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, tout comme la première fois, il y avait de cela un mois...


	3. Chassez le naturel

Disclaimer : Bon et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! En revanche l'histoire m'appartient !

Réponses aux reviews :

IzZy : Encore et toujours merci pour le chapitre deux ! "Vivement la suite" ? Ben la voilà !

dragonia : Une suite ? Y a qu'à demander !

hermione malefoy : Serais-tu une adepte du couple HG/DM ? lol en tout cas merci pour le compliment !

Magic-Pinky : Ron a été effectivement très dûr avec Hermione, mais je vais te faire une confidance...c'est fait exprès je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Malefoy, chou ? Moui c'est vrai...la question est : cela va-t-il continuer ? En même temps, comment peut-on oublier Drago ? Non mais franchement ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

marie-anne : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour la review !

NOTE: Au sujet du chapitre 4...qui normalement devrait être écrit dans quelques minutes (oui l'inspiration du soir !) ne sera posté que vers lundi je pense. Je tiens déjà à vous annoncer que la fic se terminera au 10ème chapitre...en tout cas voici le troisième et j'espère qu'il sera cohérent cette fois-ci ! lol

Chapitre 3: Chassez le naturel...

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, se demandant pourquoi son lit était si froid. Tout lui revint en mémoire : la visite de Drago dans sa chambre, leur nuit et...son départ. Elle décida de se lever, de prendre une douche et essayer de se changer les idées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever que quelqu'un frappait à la porte : serait-ce Drago ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, je suis Geldy, l'elfe de maison qui va être à la disposition de mademoiselle durant sa semaine de visite au manoir Malefoy.

- Drago n'est pas là ?

- Il est partit ce matin préparer une surprise pour mademoiselle. Monsieur a l'air ravi de vous voir dans sa demeure.

- Je l'espère Geldy, je l'espère de tout cœur.

- Bien, monsieur a chargé Geldy d'habiller mademoiselle pour l'emmener au restaurant.

- Un restaurant ?

- Chic mademoiselle, vous connaissez la fortune de mon maître.

Il partit, laissant Hermione légèrement sous le choc : « Drago serait-il en train de changer ? De changer pour elle ? » Elle était ravie, elle ferait des efforts pour lui aussi, à commencer par se faire belle. Il le méritait, elle partit en direction de la penderie, avec la ferme intention de lui plaire.

Drago attendait patiemment qu'Hermione arrive ; elle était en retard et il détestait les personnes qui n'étaient pas ponctuelles. Encore un défaut chez elle, pensa-t-il ; Sang-de-Bourbe, toujours en retard, pas bien belle, miss Je-Sais-Tout...

Depuis quelques heures il essayait de faire un portrait d'Hermione sous son plus mauvais jour, pour refouler le semblant de sentiments naissants qu'il avait pour elle.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva, il n'en cru pas ses yeux : voilà à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle faisait un petit effort. Elle portait une robe noire qui rehaussait son teint pale et lui donnait un air froid, distant, un air très Malefoy. Un léger maquillage mettait ses yeux, ses pommettes et sa bouche en valeur ; avec un tel accoutrement, il ne la désirait que plus.

« Serait-il possible que Monsieur Drago Malefoy soit en train d'éprouver plus que du désir pour Mademoiselle Granger ? » dit la petite voix dans la tête de Drago.

« N'y pense même pas une seconde, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, les femmes sont des objets...Par contre rien ne me force de dissimuler mes intentions pour parvenir à mes fins. »

Il se leva et lui fit le baise main en lui disant : « Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi ravissante qu'aujourd'hui ». Hermione rougit, lui répondant qu'il n'était pas mal non plus. Habillé à la mode moldue depuis que celle-ci fait fureur chez les sorciers, il portait un costume noir pantalon et veste avec une chemise couleur ivoire légèrement déboutonnée, laissant entrevoir une partie de son torse. Ils prirent place à table, et commencèrent à manger silencieusement leur entrée. Drago brisa le silence qui devenait pesant :

- Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller à se point là...

- Ne t'excuse pas Drago...j'ai apprécié, je...je ne te déteste pas tu sais. J'ai découvert une partie de toi qui me plait.

Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle lui avouait. Drago jubilait intérieurement, mais se reprit vite...ne jamais lui céder, ne jamais céder à une femme.

- Peut-être qu'après ce déjeuner nous pourrions aller nous promener quelque part, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr.

- Ça me plairait beaucoup Drago, si l'on doit passer une semaine ensemble, autant essayer de nous connaître, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si...tu as tout à fait raison.

Hermione était heureuse, Drago avait changé, elle le savait, il ne pouvait pas être aussi méchant qu'il le disait. Il savait se montrer gentil quand il le voulait.

Après leur repas, ils se promenèrent des les rues londoniennes, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps comme de vieux amis, Drago se surprenait à trouver la compagnie d'Hermione intéressante, plaisante. Il prenait plaisir à voir les regards jaloux des hommes qu'ils croisaient alors qu'il avait Hermione à son bras.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, Drago se dit que c'était le bon moment pour leur petite thérapie journalière.

- Raconte moi exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Weasley quand vous vous êtes vu à Poudlard hier.

- Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il a très mal prit le fait que nous ayons partagé...des choses...étant donné les différents que vous avez eu tous les deux.

- Hum...je vois, cependant, tu as dû lui dire quelque chose de plus qui a dû le mettre dans une rage folle pour qu'il se mette dans des états pareils.

- Oh non ! Tu sais, Ron a toujours été impulsif...toujours à s'énerver pour un rien.

Elle lui mentait, bien sûr qu'il y avait une raison, une raison qu'elle ne dirait jamais à Drago. Elle espérait d'ailleurs de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la phrase qu'elle lui avait dit quand il la consolait la nuit dernière : « je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'oublier... » Comme elle s'en voulait à présent ! Pourquoi avait-elle dit à Drago une phrase aussi stupide, pourquoi s'était-elle ouverte à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait ? Même s'il était si gentil au fond, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien d'elle.

Elle semblait totalement perdue, et Drago s'en rendit tout de suite compte.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

« Quitte à se ridiculiser, pensa Hermione, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

- Drago, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas une question qui fait partie de notre...rendez-vous médical quotidien, on va dire. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu me poses la question. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sujet que j'ai abordé.

- Mais...

- Pas de « mais » Hermione, je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour répondre à tes questions.

Malgré la dureté de ses paroles, il avait dit cela d'une voix douce, lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

- Si tu le veux bien, nous allons continuer. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas à propos de Weasley, mais comme tu sembles vouloir changer de sujet...Je vais faire un petit effort et te poser une autre question : Connais-tu la raison principale de ton état ?

- Je...

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, j'ai toujours tout dit à tout le monde, le bon comme le mauvais, mais là je ne peux pas, si je veux continuer de le voir, il faudra que je change un peu moi aussi...que je masque ce que je ressens.... »

- Hermione ?

- ...Oui ?

- Ca te dérange tant que ça de répondre à mes questions ?

- Non, mais...j'aimerai remettre notre rendez-vous à demain, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, je vais aller prendre un bain.

- Bien comme tu veux, je t'attends dans une heure pour le dîner.

Tandis qu'Hermione prenait son bain, Drago réfléchissait encore et encore : Hermione lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que pouvait-elle lui cacher alors qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit ? Il n'avait pas oublier ces quelques mots qui l'avaient plongé dans une autre nuit avec elle : « je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'oublier... »

Lui non plus ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il se jurait de ne plus la revoir après cette semaine, cette unique semaine où il essaierait de l'avoir pour lui le plus possible. Il n'était pas honnête avec elle, comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, mais il fallait qu'il lui cache ses plans le plus longtemps possible...Après qu'importe ? Il ne la reverrait plus.

Elle descendit des marches les cheveux encore mouillés, elle s'était déjà mise en pyjama et avait enfilé un peignoir, si Drago avait quelque chose à redire, elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée, elle se surprit de devenir comme Drago. Il la vit arriver si négligemment habillée dans la salle à manger qu'il faillit craquer et lui faire une réflexion digne d'un Malefoy. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui demander comment s'était déroulée son heure seule dans sa baignoire.

- Mieux que si tu avais été là à vrai dire.

Drago en resta sans voix, Hermione lui faisait penser à quelqu'un...quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément : lui même. « Hermione essaierait-elle de changer pour me plaire ? » Cette pensée ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde, au contraire : une partie de lui disait qu'ils formeraient un beau couple et une autre qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu. Il ignora délibérément la première partie : un Malefoy n'aime pas, un Malefoy désire et joue.

Il passèrent une très bonne soirée dans un petit salon au coin d'une cheminée à se raconter leur vie autour d'une bouteille de champagne. Drago voyait du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione ne supportait pas l'alcool, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Cette bouteille allait-elle les mener là où l'alcool les avait mené auparavant ?

Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'au moment où une phrase d'Hermione le ramena sur terre :

- Tu sais Drago, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me fait dire des choses comme ça, mais je crois que plus les jours passent, plus je t'apprécie...

- Hermione, t'es complètement bourrée, on en reparlera demain, tu veux ? Vaut mieux laisser la bouteille et aller se coucher, sinon on aura la gueule de bois demain matin.

- Tu te dégonfles Malefoy ?

- Ne me provoque pas Granger, tu sais très bien où cela pourrait te mener !

- Dans ta chambre ?

- L'alcool de désinhibe drôlement dit moi...

- Alors que chez toi ça te rend terriblement chiant et lourdingue, t'as raison, je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, tu sauras où me trouver, comme la nuit dernière...

- C'est toi qui est venue la première je te signale.

- J'avais fait un cauchemar !

- Tu veux vraiment me faire avaler ça ? Bon assez parler je m'en vais. Bonne nuit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de quitter la pièce qu'Hermione l'avait plaqué contre le mur et lui avait murmuré :

-Drago cesse ce petit jeu, plus les heures passent, plus j'ai l'impression de me voir en toi.

- Je pourrai en dire autant de toi.

- ...Je...pas du tout !

- Tu rougis, Hermione, tu t'es trahie ! Tu devrais rougir plus souvent, ça te va bien ! Bon à demain.

Il monta les escaliers tandis qu'Hermione se trouvait au milieu du salon, totalement stupide.

« Mais Malefoy ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! Parole de Mal...Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? »

Elle gravit les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Drago qui lisait tranquillement un livre dans son lit.

-Je croyais que tu devais aller te coucher ?

- Et bien, me doutant que tu allais venir me voir comme le ferait un Malefoy, je me suis dit : « Qu'est-ce que je ferai si j'étais Granger et que j'attendais la visite imminente de Malefoy ? »

- Arrête tes sarcasmes voyons !

- On en reparlera demain, tu es complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Moi ? Mais tu t'es regardé deux secondes ?

- A vrai dire plus que deux secondes, mais bon...

- Tu m'énerves Malefoy ! J'en ai marre de toi !

- Et bien pars voyons, rien ne t'en empêche !

- Mais c'est ce que j'allais faire de ce pas ! Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus te revoir ! Je ne suis pas ici pour voir le reflet de moi-même.

- Je pourrais en dire autant...

- LA FERME !

L'alcool la faisait réagir plus violemment et plus impulsivement que d'ordinaire. Elle sortit, pris ses affaires et sortit du manoir Malefoy. Dehors, la pluie faisait rage, elle fut trempée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle s'avança en direction du portail de la propriété mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Drago aussi trempé qu'elle. Il s'avança vers elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée...


	4. Il revient au galop

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire !

Réponses aux reviews :

carol: Merci, merci, j'avance un peu la date de parution ! Voilà la suite !

silic': Je suis RAVIE que l'histoire te plaise. Le couple Hermione/Drago est à mon sens le meilleur lol, c'est mon petit préféré ! Ah je vois que tu partages mon avis sur la fin du troisième chapitre, c'est vrai que ce petit passage me plaît bien à moi aussi ! En tout cas voici la suite !

Sammy297: La suite ? La voilà !

Magic-Pinky: Il y a effectivement une autre raison...sera-t-elle expliquée ? Est-ce que qqn va la découvrir, les paris sont ouverts ! Merci en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir ! Voici la suite !

Hannange: La suite est écrite, le chapitre cinq est en cours d'écriture, bonne lecture !

Slytherinadept: Une histoire d'adoption ? Mon esprit tordu n'est pas allé jusque là je te rassure ! Merci pour le compliment, voici la suite !

Zmija: Drago n'est pas un mangemort...Drago est si secret à vrai dire ! Ce jeu les dépasse effectivement, ils ne savent pas vraiment où ils mettent les pieds, c'est pour cela que leurs réactions sont souvent contradictoires à leurs pensées ! En tout cas voici la suite !

cyrca: Lundi est en avance, à moins que ce soit mon chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

hermione malefoy: Oh que c'est gentil, vraiment je me sens rougir derrière mon écran ! lol Voici la suite en tout cas.

bee: Merci merci merci et encore merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

marrypier: Voilà la suite !

Gedauphin: Suite !

Mon petit monologue avant chaque début de chapitre : Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi est du ce petit avancement ? Tout simplement pour vous remercier de vos reviews (plus d'une dizaine en un jour) et aussi parce que ce chapitre est assez court. De plus, je pense que le chapitre cinq devrait arriver demain ou mardi dans la journée, voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : ...Il revient au galop

Hermione se réveilla, toujours seule dans ce grand lit froid : « Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude non plus » pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse, oui heureuse était le mot, depuis deux jours Drago la rendait heureuse. Malheureusement une ombre persistait : pourquoi Drago partait-il le matin ? Ne voulait-il pas rester auprès d'elle ?

Elle se leva, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Drago ne semblait pas être venu le prendre aujourd'hui. Où était-il ?

Drago savait qu'il l'avait laissée seule, il savait très bien pourquoi et se maudissait d'éprouver de l'amour pour Granger, il ne savait pas pourquoi en revanche comment elle faisait pour le posséder de cette façon. Il ne pouvait s'écouler une minute sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il devait l'oublier, l'oublier à tout prix : un Malefoy ne tombera jamais sous le charme d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux l'éviter le plus possible et pour cela, annuler son rendez-vous avec elle. Il la trouva dans la salle à manger.

- Granger, j'ai un empêchement pour aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas t'aider à arranger tes problèmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le ton était froid, cassant ; Hermione se demandait pourquoi. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui avait-elle avoué quelconque sentiment dans la nuit ?

Drago se sentait mal, il avait vu le regard qu'elle lui avait porté lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce : un regard mêlé de désir et d'incompréhension. Et la tristesse qu'il avait lu alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'ils ne se verraient pas aujourd'hui, pouvait-elle lui faire plus de mal ? C'était décidé, il devait l'éviter pour l'oublier, faire en sorte qu'il soit fort, ce que lui avait toujours dit son père.

« - Les femmes sont des poisons, Drago, lui disait Lucius Malefoy alors que Drago était âgé de neuf ans.

- Mais pas Mère...

- Tu ne connais pas ta mère, justement... »

Elle le vit seulement pour le déjeuner, en coup de vent. Il avait sois-disant quelque chose de très important à faire et il ne fallait pas le déranger. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle se morfondait en silence dans sa chambre, se demandant pourquoi il était si froid, se remémorant sans cesse ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas changé ? Cette pensée la fit souffrir encore plus...Elle se mit à pleurer, se disant qu'il devait probablement la détester.

A vingt heures, Geldy vint lui annoncer que le dîner était servi. Hermione prit tout son temps pour descendre, redoutant le moment où elle allait voir Drago et affronter son silence. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle ne le vit pas à sa place et qu'à côté de son assiette reposait un petit message :

« Je suis encore occupé, je ne mangerai pas ce soir. »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle mangea rapidement et prit la direction du bureau de Drago. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement, l'air bouleversé.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy m'évite aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne t'évite pas Granger, j'ai du travail.

- J'ai un prénom que tu utilisais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu serais prié de continuer, je ne pense pas que mon petit ami doive m'appeler Granger...

- Ton petit ami ? Mais de quoi parles-tu au juste ?

- Mais Drago, tu te rappelles, hier soir ? Tu m'as embrassé et...

- Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes ensemble Granger, pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione fondit en larmes devant lui, ce qui fit souffrir Drago, il était à deux doigts de craquer, mais il ne devait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne devait jamais le faire, au lieu de ça, il l'humilia, comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte.

- Tu n'es bonne qu'à pleurer Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est déjà difficile de te garder sous mon toit, si en plus tu dois chialer tout le temps, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir.

- Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ? Pourquoi étais-tu si gentil hier et si méchant aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as aucune logique, je ne suis qu'un objet pour toi ?

- Exactement, un pauvre objet Granger, ravi que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. Tu le savais bien pourtant que je n'étais qu'un Malefoy, comme tu le dis si bien !

Il s'en voulait énormément de la voir dans cet état, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'éloigner de lui, quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste à jamais. Elle avait su conquérir son cœur, il s'en voudrait toujours.

- Tu sais ce que tu es Drago ? Tu n'es qu'une raclure ! Tu ne me mérites même pas sous ton toit ! Tu es le pire des enfoirés que la terre puisse créer ! Tu es comme ton père et j'espère que ton sort sera le même : mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Ce n'est que ce que tu mérites !

- Ne m'appelle pas Drago, ne parle même pas.

Il avait prit un ton désinvolte, mais ce qui se provoquait à l'intérieur n'était que déchirements et souffrances, il récoltait enfin la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Je m'en vais Malefoy, et cette fois-ci n'essaie même pas de me rattraper !

- Comme si j'en avais l'intention.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait hier soir !

- Chacun à ses moments de faiblesses, il se trouve que j'en ai beaucoup en ce moment. Ne crois pas que je ne les regrette pas, au contraire.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de ce que tu penses à présent. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur ne plus jamais te revoir ! Je te hais Malefoy, tu m'entends ? JE TE HAIS !!

- Merci, moi aussi.

Il se remit à lire un document très important. Elle éclata en sanglots et couru en sortant de la pièce, prit ses affaires et sortit du manoir, afin d'atteindre au plus vite un hôtel pour la nuit.

Il était à la fenêtre et la regardait partir, il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle le haïssait. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment...Il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard, trop tard pour s'excuser...Trop tard pour pardonner. Il se mit à pleurer, comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais pleuré pour une femme, hormis sa mère.

Il passa la nuit à pleurer, à se demander si il pouvait revenir en arrière et tout changer, incluant le fait qu'il était un Malefoy.

« Je me déteste, je ne suis bon qu'à faire souffrir ceux que j'aime et à souffrir parce qu'ils me rendent la monnaie de ma pièce. Je m'apitoie sur mon sort, mais je ne pense jamais aux autres. Elle aurait pu me donner la force de changer, je ne lui ai pas donné la possibilité de m'aimer...Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours comme ça ? »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, il finit par être épuisé et s'endormit en se disant que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

Vous voulez me tuer ? Je m'en doutais ! Ne vous inquiêtez pas, la suite arrive bientôt ! Petit sondage : Comment imaginez-vous la fin de cette histoire ? Ceci n'est pas pour faire une fin à l'unanimité, le dernier chapitre étant déjà écrit, uniquement pour savoir votre point de vue par rapport à leur relation.


	5. Où es tu ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hormi l'histoire et le devenir des personnages...

Réponses aux reviews :

lilie : Merci, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec énormément de retard, je sais ! Hermione, enceinte ??? Ahhh pourquoi pas !!

Fée : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Enfin tes deux reviews, pour être plus précise. C'est vrai que plus l'histoire avance, plus j'envie notre petite Hermione, il me plaît bien ce Drago ! Surtout dans ce chapitre...En ce qui concerne la fin...je laisse le mystère planer !

Magali : Oui c'est assez triste, mais notre petit Drago ne va pas rester comme ça ! En ce qui concerne la fin, elle a été écrite, je dis bien a été, car elle ne l'est plus...raisons plus bas dans la note de l'auteur ! Voilà la suite !

slydawn : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

cyrca : Effectivement ça va être dur ! Mais il se trouve que Drago a des circonstances atténuantes...

Magic-Pinky : Oui, on pourrait dire que Drago est un bel enfoiré...en tout cas voici la suite !

Zmija : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore quelques rebondissements ! Voici la suite

hermione malefoy : Moi aussi je les imagine ensemble...mais qui sait ? Est-ce possible ?

Slytherinadept : Oui je suis cruelle, machiavélique, sadique et méchante lol ! Quel beau portrait ! La suite ? Et bien la voilà !

marilla-chan : Ahh une fin intéressante effectivement...suspense ! Voici la suite

bee : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, à vrai dire j'y ai pensé...as-tu raison ? La question reste entière en attendant voici la suite !

Kareja : Ravie que mon histoire te plaise...Attention n'essaie pas de m'amadouer, la fin est déjà toute vue (dans ma tête !) Voici la suite

Clochette : Oui effectivement c'est assez mal parti. Leurs réactions sont bizarres parce qu'ils essaient quelque part d'analyser les réactions de l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il pense, et ils se préservent aussi de l'amour naissant...ce que je trouve proche de la réalité. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Note de l'auteur...:

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cet énorme retard de ma part ! Mais attention, j'ai de bonnes raisons...si si c'est vrai. Bien pour commencer, il se trouve que j'ai eu de gros problèmes de pc le 23 août, c'est à dire le lendemain de la parution sur ffnet du dernier chapitre. J'ai du donc reformater mon ordinateur...et j'ai oublié de sauver ma fic sur une disquette et je ne l'avais partagé avec personne...J'ai donc perdu le dernier chapitre que j'avais écrit (et dont, il faut bien le dire, j'étais assez fière) ainsi que le début du cinquième chapitre et toute la trame de l'histoire...Oui, je me suis donné des baffes (virtuelles). Malheureusement, j'ai dû reformater encore deux fois mon ordinateur pour qu'il soit...en bonne santé on va dire ! Après cela, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration et j'étais dégoutée d'avoir perdu ma fic. Puis, après quelques problèmes d'ordre...relationnels, il faut bien le dire; j'ai repris les cours et voici donc une semaine après la reprise ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit au détriment de mes propres devoirs (attention, c'est volontaire, je n'ai pas envie de les faire !). L'inspiration est revenue, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous assurer la date de parution du prochain chapitre, puisqu'il n'est même pas écrit et que ce n'est pas cette semaine que j'aurai le temps de l'écrire (qui aurait cru que les premières L étaient submergés de travail ? Pas moi !). Donc je vous promets la suite, mais je ne vous promets pas de date ! Voilà, mon bla bla est terminé, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop endormi ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5. Où es-tu ?

Drago se réveilla, plus triste que jamais. Il se rappelait très bien des évènements de la veille. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et la laisser partir sans rien dire ? Saleté d'amour-propre.

« Tu l'aimes Drago, tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu. Comment vas-tu faire pour la récupérer, tu vas la faire souffrir encore et toujours ? Tu n'es bon qu'à ça. Mais si tu crois que tu as une chance ne serait-ce que minuscule, alors saisit là car elle vaut de l'or. Va la chercher », disait la petite voix de Drago.

Aller la chercher, fallait-il être un Malefoy pour être aussi stupide et ne pas se dire que c'était la seule solution ?

Après s'être préparé, il partit à la recherche d'Hermione dans le monde moldu. « Je suis sure qu'elle ne pensera pas que je viendrai la chercher par là », pensa-t-il.

Il était quatorze heures, voilà quatre heures qu'il était parti et il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur Hermione, il l'avait pourtant cherchée, essayant de la localiser avec sa baguette dès qu'il était hors de vue des moldus. Mais rien à faire, elle restait introuvable, à croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

C'est alors qu'il la vit : Olivia Glover, une de ses ex petites amies moldues (un moment de faiblesse, selon lui), il alla la voir: 

- Olivia ? Mais quel plaisir de te voir ! Que fais-tu seule dans les rues de Londres ?

- Je pourrai te poser la même question, tu n'es pas resté cloîtré dans ton maudit manoir ?

- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

- Non tu fais erreur, je n'ai bizarrement pas digéré le tact avec lequel tu m'as larguée.

- Permet moi de me faire pardonner devant un petit repas.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un repas me fera oublier ton comportement ?

- J'espère au moins il y contribuera, allez accepte, ça ne te coûte rien.

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait, ça ne me coûte vraissemblablement rien de profiter de son compte en banque », pensa Olivia.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant très huppé de Londres, où bien sûr Drago était un habitué.

- Monsieur Malefoy, quel PLAISIR de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda mielleusement le patron du restaurant.

- Très bien, pouvez-vous nous placer à l'une des meilleures tables s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Malefoy, quelle charmante amie vous nous avez apporté !

Durant le repas, Drago se rendit compte que décidément la compagnie d'Olivia était plaisante; elle était charmante, cultivée, gentille, intelligente et surtout de toute beauté.

« Mais elle n'égale pas Hermione n'est-ce pas ? », glissa la petite voix de Drago.

« Non, effectivement, personne n'égale Hermione, même pas mère»

- Drago, tu m'écoutes un peu ?

- Hein ? Oh pardon excuse moi je pensais à autre chose

- Tu as changé Drago, puis-je savoir ce qui t'as rendu comme ça ?

- Oh tu sais, mon métier m'a rendu plus tolérant et gentil, enfin tu comprends.

- Je suis désolée je dois y aller, ça te dirait que je passe te voir demain soir au manoir ?

- Mmhh oui si tu veux, pas de problèmes, passe vers dix-huit heures.

- A demain soir alors.

Elle partit, sous le regard subjugué, non pas par la démarche féline d'Olivia mais par le souvenir d'Hermione s'en allant de la même manière qu'elle. Hermione. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, à tout prix, elle l'obsédait.

« Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Comment, moi Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de ses dames et j'en passe...ai-je pu tomber amoureux de...Granger...le lèche-botte de Potter par excellence ? Certes, elle a des circonstances atténuantes, Potter est un enfoiré, tout comme moi, mais tout de même ! »

« Tu te demandes encore comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'Hermione alors que tu le sais très bien...n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle était le portrait craché de Narcissa...leurs caractères semblent...similaires, non ? »

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- ...Oui ?

- Je vous apporte l'addition.

- Mettez-là sur mon compte, je suis pressé.

Il sortit gonflé à bloc : il devait la retrouver. Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui avouer à quel point il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, à quel point elle l'avait fait pleuré, mais aussi sourire. Lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle...Mais allait-il pouvoir vraiment lui dire ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un Malefoy, il tenait de Lucius de ce côté là. Et que se passerait-il si jamais il arrivait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il allait continuer à la faire souffrir malgré lui comme l'avait fait son père. Que se passerait-il après cette semaine ? Rester auprès d'elle causerait sûrement sa perte

C'est à l'angle d'une rue qu'il la vit...accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme qui semblait lui faire la cours. Le pire de tout était qu'elle semblait apprécier.

Elle le vit arriver, et remercia le ciel que ce jeune vint l'aborder à ce moment précis. A dire vrai, elle n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, elle voulait seulement voir à quel point elle lui faisait mal, comme il lui avait fait mal. Alors pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas une joie intense en le voyant perdre toute gaieté ? Pourquoi sentait-elle un vide profond envahir ses entrailles en même temps qu'elle voyait son regard devenir de plus en plus triste ?

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

- ...Pardon ? Oui bien sûr je vais bien, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

- Une larme coule sur votre joue, permettez-moi de vous l'essuyer. Puis-je vous inviter à boire un café ?

- Pardonnez-moi je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. Je suis pressée, voyez-vous. Peut-être à plus tard, au détour d'une autre rue.

Elle partit à la recherche de Drago, mais ne le vit pas dans les parages. Il était parti, il ne l'avait pas attendu. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de se faire souffrir à ce point ?

« Tu l'aimes...tu le sais pourtant que tu l'aimes, n'as-tu pas l'impression de revivre le même scénario qu'avec Harry ? »

« Non...j'aime Drago, je l'aime profondément et »

« Harry aussi tu l'aimais, tu as vu où cela t'a mené ? Ne refait pas la même erreur ».

Hermione fit taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait toujours la vérité mais qui lui faisait toujours autant de mal. Elle devait partir à la recherche de Drago...il devait être au manoir.

Drago était parti en hâte, dans une petite ruelle sombre, il avait transplané au manoir et était allé chercher son petit carnet rouge; celui dans lequel il écrivait toutes ses peurs, ses craintes, son mal-être qui l'envahissait toujours plus, toutes ses peines...Depuis si longtemps il n'avait rien écrit, il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin...pas le besoin depuis que Narcissa était morte. Sa mort l'avait en quelque sorte libéré, mais depuis le retour d'Hermione dans sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager toutes ses pensées avec ces feuilles vierges. Il faisait courir sa plume sur les pages du carnet, toujours plus vite, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier un détail avant qu'il ne l'écrive.

Il sortit du manoir et arriva dans le parc, s'installa au pied de son arbre préféré, le saule pleureur...ironie du sort ? C'était toujours au pied de cet arbre qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il était petit et que Narcissa ou Lucius lui faisaient du mal. Il se réfugiait là où personne ne venait jamais le chercher pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses crises de larmes, toutes ces phrases qu'il hurlait étouffées de sanglots, personne ne se souciait du devenir du petit Drago lorsqu'il était malheureux.

Il commença alors à relire son carnet, les premiers écrits remontaient douze ans en arrière, alors qu'il avait tout juste dix ans. Depuis longtemps il avait voulu écrire ce qu'il ressentait, comme le faisaient les moldus. Pour cela, il devait se cacher de Lucius, comment le prendrait-il si jamais il apprenait que son fils unique, futur mangemort et bras droit du seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à faire comme les moldus pour soulager sa peine ? Celui lui aurait valu une bonne séance d'endoloris sous le regard amusé de Narcissa.

Hermione arriva au manoir Malefoy, le parcouru de fond en comble, sans succès. Drago restait introuvable. C'est alors qu'en regardant par la fenêtre du jardin d'hiver, elle put apercevoir une forme indistincte au pied d'un saule pleureur. Elle sortit en hâte, espérant de tout cœur que cette forme était Drago. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit, lui le grand Drago Malefoy, « Monsieur je ne montre pas ce que je ressens », pleurer comme un enfant, un carnet rouge entre les mains, les pages remplies d'une écriture enfantine, si proche de l'écriture de Drago.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux, elle savait déjà qu'il pleurait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola comme elle aurait consolé son propre enfant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle prit le carnet de ses mains...


	6. Le carnet de Monsieur Malefoy

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, mis à part l'histoire bien sur !

**Note de l'auteur:** Tout simplement pardon ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard énorme, impardonnable je sais ! Je dois vous avouer que le manque de popularité de mon dernier chapitre a un peu ralenti mon inspiration, de même que mes études qui ne me laissaient pas le temps à quoi que ce soit ! Pour info, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 5 avant celui ci, du au retard bien sur, mais aussi à certains détails qui auraient pu vous échaper et qui sont importants pour ce chapitre. Voila mon bla bla habituel est terminé.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

dragonia: ben voila la suite, avec du retard certes, mais la voilà.

Eowyn-87: et oui il pleure, il se trouve que ce cher monsieur peut avoir des sentiments, mais quel comédien, il a réussit à berner tout le monde ! en tout cas voila le nouveau chapitre.

Hermy: relève toi voyons, ne te met pas à genoux, voici la suite.

Angel of shadow: on a le droit de le dire, Harry est un con, un connard en un mot comme ça ! voici la suite.

phanie: voila la suite, c'est ta review qui m'a redonné l'inspiration ! merci !

**Chapitre 6. Le carnet de Monsieur Malefoy**

Hermione commença à feuilleter les premières pages du journal intime de Drago, il devait avoir dix ou onze, quelques temps avant son entrée à Poudlard…

«14 février. Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin, une fête sorcière s'étant implantée chez les moldus de je ne sais quelle manière. Si c'est la fête des amoureux, alors pourquoi Papa et Maman ne sont pas ensemble ? Papa pleure, seul dans un coin, si j'essaie de le consoler il me lance un doloris, pourquoi est-il si méchant avec moi ? Nous, les Malefoy, les sangs purs, n'avons nous pas de cœur, pas de sentiments ? À en croire Papa, c'est le cas…Maman m'a giflée hier soir, je ne voulais pas aller au lit, je voulais lui faire un câlin. Pourquoi me repousse-t-elle ?…»

Narcissa Malefoy ? Aussi pourrie que son mari ? C'est une grand nouvelle, se dit Hermione.

«15 mars. Cher journal,

Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un mois entier, Maman ayant découvert ce carnet. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer lorsqu'elle l'a vu. Au lieu de ça, j'ai du me contenter de ne pas manger de la journée. Papa ne s'y ait pas opposé, même s'il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il semble effrayé par Maman, certainement par sa beauté froide. Elle est pourtant si dure parfois avec moi, elle peut passer d'une humeur à l'autre suivant la journée. Tantôt gentille et câline, mais plus souvent dure et violente. Plus tard, je sais que je me marierai avec quelqu'un comme Maman…»

C'est définitif, je n'ai aucune chance de me marier avec Drago, pensa Hermione sarcastiquement, mais elle se reprit bien vite voyant que Drago pleurait encore et toujours.

«30 septembre. Cher journal,

Voilà quelques années que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal, mais voici un mois que j'ai intégré la prestigieuse maison des Serpentard à Poudlard. Papa était très fier, Maman s'est contentée de m'ignorer. Voilà quelques mois qu'elle ne me parle plus, j'ignore la raison. Elle semble si perturbée, je vois souvent Papa pleurer en cachette au Manoir, je n'ose pas aller le voir, je sais que je récolterai quelques doloris en plus.  
Mais parlons de Poudlard…Potter a refusé mon amitié dès le premier jour, quel idiot, il préfère traîner avec la vermine de Weasley, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il y a aussi une Sang-de-Bourbe avec eux. Elle m'intrigue cette Miss Je-sais-tout, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un dans sa prestance, sa manière de se tenir…oh je finirai bien par trouver ! Pour l'instant, je dois aller terroriser quelques idiots.»

Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras, la consola, le réconforta, l'embrassa même, aussi tendrement qu'elle pu. Il se releva, sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche, à la manière d'un petit garçon, prit Hermione par la main et il rentrèrent au Manoir. Il devait être déjà bien tard, la nuit était tombée.  
Drago enlaça Hermione comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme il avait toujours enlacer quelqu'un qu'il aime.  
«Monsieur Malefoy avoue enfin qu'il est amoureux ? Dit la petite voix de Drago.  
Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime, mais c'est si dur.»

- Hermione…? Je dois te dire quelque chose… - Chut Drago, dit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, ne dit rien, pas maintenant.  
- Mais…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait capturé les lèvres et l'avait poussé dans sa chambre et fermé la porte à clef.  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans ce lit si froid qu'il connaissait. Cependant, ce matin, la chaleur d'un corps collé contre lui le réconfortait: Hermione.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, allongé contre elle à la fixer d'un air doux, angélique…serein ?

- Bonjour toi…c'est le premier matin où je ne me réveille pas avec un énorme vide à côté de moi, dit Hermione. Ça me fait plaisir d'être contre toi.  
- Moi…moi aussi…je… - Mmh ?  
- Rien, j'ai juste…besoin de prendre une douche…

Hermione soupira, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être si Malefoy et de gâcher les meilleurs moments ?  
Drago soupira en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être si Malefoy et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'aime ? Il prit rapidement une douche et se dit que ce soir, il lui dirait: «Je t'aime». Deux mots si simples qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais réussit à dire à quiconque.  
Entre temps, Hermione avait reprit le carnet de Drago et décida de sauter quelques pages…

«18 juin. Cher journal,

Bientôt la fin de ma dernière année à Poudlard, je vais bientôt prendre mon envol et rejoindre le monde des grands. Cependant, une longue bataille se prépare et Père ne veut pas que j'y participe, il ne veut pas que je rejoigne les rangs maintenant, il attend que le seigneur des Ténèbres ait enfin gagné la bataille. Mère lui a dit que je pouvais participer à la bataille, que je ne mourrai pas, Père n'en avait pas l'air convaincu. Nous avons eu une discussion il y a quelques temps à propos de Mère. Il est persuadé que Mère ne veut que notre perte, mais il déraille complètement, Mère m'aime, je le sais, même si elle ne sait le montrer que par l'indifférence, il y a quelques fois où je vois dans son regard qu'elle m'aime, parfois même ses crises de colère la trahissent, elle est si impulsive…on dirait Granger. La comparaison n'est pas fameuse pour Mère, mais c'est tellement vrai. J'ai mis sept années à comprendre que Granger et Mère étaient comme similaires. Cependant Granger reste Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, impossible à désirer…»

Merci Drago, j'adore mon portrait, la comparaison avec ta mère ne me plait pas plus, se dit Hermione.  
«23 août. Cher journal,

Le masque Malefoy est tombé ce soir. Maman est morte, elle s'est suicidée. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'elle. Elle m'a laissé une lettre, me disant que cet acte que je pouvais jugé égoïste n'était que sa délivrance, que si elle m'avait aimée, elle n'avait jamais pu me le montrer comme il fallait, à croire que Père lui avait déteint dessus. Elle est morte parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle voyait depuis déjà de si longues années. C'est alors que j'ai compris pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Père le jour de la Saint Valentin il y a déjà de si longues années. Elle le trompait, il le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il pleurait. Il me lançait des doloris parce que je lui rappelais trop Mère. Que l'homme est complexe, ma voie est toute trouvé, je me suis inscrit dans une école supérieure de Médicomage, la meilleure de toute l'Angleterre.  
Je pleure, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, à croire que toutes les larmes que j'ai entassé ses dernières sept années sortent maintenant. Maman m'a laissé seul avec Père, et cette bataille qui se prépare, je ne veux pas y participer, Père avait raison de me l'interdire…»

Hermione pleurait, la suite elle la connaissait: la bataille avait eu lieu, Lucius Malefoy était mort dans d'atroces souffrances, Voldemort dans un dernier acte de sadisme lui avait planté un énorme pieu dans le ventre, évitant tout organe vital, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Voldemort que Drago ne ferait pas parti de la bataille. Il s'était vidé de son sang durant quelques heures, suffoquant, ses appels à l'aide étaient vains, vu que la bataille faisait rage de tous côtés et que tout le monde se battait pour sa propre survie. Ce n'est que lorsque Voldemort a enfin été anéanti, non sans mal, que les survivants ont découvert Lucius vivant ses derniers instants.  
Hermione se souvint alors du regard de Lucius, un regard humain, un regard d'un père aimant son fils, mais si endoctriné qu'il n'a jamais su aimer son fils comme il le fallait.  
Elle tourna la dernière page et vit des pages noircies d'une écriture rapide, coulant à quelques endroits, certainement à cause de larmes.

«17 juillet. Cher journal,

Je ne suis qu'une personne stupide, dénuée de toute humanité. Je n'arriverai jamais à me défaire de cette image qui me colle à la peau, cette image qui est celle de mon père. Je ne suis bon qu'à faire souffrir les gens et moi par la même occasion. Je l'ai cherchée, me demandant pourquoi je faisais cette chose insensée, je savais que même si je la retrouvais, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Je la comprends, je ne suis qu'un odieux personnage, même pas capable de rattraper sa seule chance de survie alors qu'elle s'en va en disant qu'elle vous hait…»

Drago sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain et vit Hermione lire les dernières pages du carnet, il se précipita et fit semblant d'une folle envie de l'embrasser pour éviter qu'elle lise les dernières lignes, celles où il avouait tous ses sentiments.  
Ils passèrent une excellente journée, tuant le temps en se promenant et en refaisant le monde. Il était 17h30 quand ils rentrèrent enfin. Hermione laissa Drago et alla se préparer pour un bon dîner. Drago l'attendait pour 18h dans la salle à manger.  
À 18h, Hermione descendit les marches de marbre de l'escalier principal et rejoignit Drago dans la salle à manger. Elle avait essayé de se faire belle au maximum, ayant tout misé sur cette soirée pour dire à Drago qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'était coiffée de telle sorte qu'ils mettaient son visage en valeur, s'étant légèrement maquillée pour paraître un peu plus fraîche. Sa robe d'un vert émeraude rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard, un clin d'œil au passé certainement.  
Drago, quant à lui, était vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise noire, ayant misé sur la sobriété et la pudeur pour lui faire sa déclaration.  
Il se dévisagèrent durant quelques minutes lorsque tout à coup, un elfe de maison apparut en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme habillée d'une robe trop courte selon Hermione.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Mademoiselle Olivia Glover est arrivée à l'heure comme prévue…


	7. Oublie moi

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Réponses aux reviews:

lady22: Oui folle effectivement, alors pour éviter toute bataille sanglante, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

dragonia: Oui l'autre pouf, c'est le cas de le dire, je peux pas la saquer Olivia, pourtant je l'ai inventée...Voilà la suite.

marrypier: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Voici la suite!

Angel of shadow: Merci du compliment, ça fait très plaisir ! : ) (attention c la première fois que je fais un petit smiley comme ça) en tout cas, tu vas pouvoir voir si tu vas bien se passer !

jay: Oui ce chapitre était court, et celui-là l'est aussi, mais...et bien je ne sais pas, disons que ceci est une petite fic ! La suivante sera peut-être plus longue ! En tout cas voici la suite !

Jinny: Et bien merci, voici donc la suite !

Note de l'auteur: Mon petit bla-bla habituel, tout ça pour vous dire que je pense que les autres chapitres vont venir plus rapidement maintenant, cependant, la fic se repproche de la fin (encore trois chapitre avant la fin tant attendue, ou peut-être pas). De plus, je ne vous promets pas des chapitres plus longs non plus, cette fic étant une petite fic, on ne peut pas prétendre à de très longs chapitres comme le font les fics à intrigues (que j'adore au passage). Mais, oui il y a un mais, j'ai dans l'idée pour ma prochaine fic de faire une histoire un peu plus construite, avec des chapitres réguliers (je peux le faire) et surtout une intrigue et pas seulement basée sur deux personnages principaux mais beaucoup d'autres ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois pour un prochain chapitre ! (peut-être très bientôt si j'ai tout pleins de reviews !)

Chapitre 7. Oublie-moi

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Mademoiselle Olivia Glover est arrivée à l'heure comme prévue…

Ce fut une douche froide pour Hermione, qui se contenta de regarder d'un air froid et hautain la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce manoir.

- Olivia, que…que fais-tu là ?

- Comment Drago, tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir invité ce soir ?

- À vrai dire tu t'es invitée chez moi…

- Mais tu n'as pas refusé !

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Hermione

- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, Olivia Glover, médecin généraliste à Londres.

- Hermione Granger, Auror au ministère de la magie.

- Ah vous êtes une sorcière…

- Pourquoi, vous n'en êtes pas une ? Je croyais pourtant que Drago ne fréquentait que des personnes de notre…monde.

Hermione disait tout cela d'un air faussement surpris, si hautain que Drago eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Narcissa. Il se délectait de ce petit jeu entre les deux jeunes femmes…Il se doutait pourtant que l'heure des explications allait bientôt sonner…

- Alors Drago ? Tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, je discutais hier avec Olivia, au…restaurant, et elle s'est invitée ici…

- Et bien sûr tu as dit oui…

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serais là ! Que tu serais revenue !

- Je me suis certainement trompée en revenant d'ailleurs, moi qui croyait que tu avais changé, tu n'es rien d'autre que ton père !

- Tu sais très bien à qui tu ressembles Hermione !

- Oui, ta mère, je sais, je sais, la comparaison n'est pas pour autant très flatteuse !

- C'est pourtant la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé…

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé Drago ? Intervint Olivia.

- Ah parce que c'est une de tes ex en plus ? Parfait, de mieux en mieux, tu lui as fait un enfant à elle aussi ?

- Ah parce que vous avez un enfant tous les deux, vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Olivia, qui décidément avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre.

- C'est à dire qu'Hermione et moi sommes des amis de longue date…

- Hum…hum, pardon Drago, tu disais ?

- Que nous nous connaissons depuis de très longues années, et que depuis peu nous sommes effectivement ensemble.

- Tu oublies d'ajouter que tu m'as mise enceinte alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble et que j'ai perdu mon bébé…

- Dont tu ignorais l'existence !

- Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes ensemble de puis très peu de temps et que déjà tu te permets d'inviter d'autres charmantes personnes chez toi.

- Mais vous savez Hermione, entre Drago et moi, c'est bel et bien finit.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, mais puis-je savoir par quel miracle déjeuniez-vous hier midi, alors que tu étais sensé être à ma recherche ?!

- Tu savais que j'étais à ta recherche ?

- Oups…hum…Pour tout te dire, oui je le savais, je t'ai vu me rechercher.

- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air si triste quand tu discutais avec cette espèce de gamin à deux gallions…

- Ça s'appelle un homme…et s'était pour te rendre jaloux !

- Et bien moi c'est pareil !

- Tu m'as utilisé pour rendre jalouse ta petite amie ? Intervint Olivia.

- Non Olivia, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Ah bon, intervint Hermione, et que voulais-tu dire ? Que comme j'étais partie, tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs ? Mais ne te gênes pas voyons, vas-y, j'en ai marre de tes histoires de nanas, tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en tape de toi, de tes histoires de famille, de ce que tu pourrais m'apporter si tu savais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un…mais j'avais oublié, tu n'as de cœur ! Je me barre Malefoy, je me barre, tu peux batifoler avec ta petite minette autant que tu veux. Fous-toi des sentiments de tout le monde Drago, mais tu ne peux plus te foutre des miens. Au plaisir, Olivia.

- Hermione…

- Alors…vu qu'elle est partie maintenant, je suppose qu'on peut continuer la soirée en tête à tête, non ?

- Un elfe va te raccompagner Olivia, j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire.

À ces mots, il partit en courant rejoindre Hermione qui faisait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il toqua et entra:

- Casse-toi Drago, je veux plus rien à voir avec toi.

- Hermione tu n'as rien compris, ce n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu. Je…Tu sais…

- Laisse tomber Drago, tu ne pourras jamais le dire, à personne, parce que tu n'aimes personne, dit Hermione d'un ton las; elle se retourna et il put remarquer des larmes couler sur ses joues. À force de t'avoir éduqué comme ça, tu ne peux pas te décoller de cette image, tu n'es pas une personne à part entière, tu n'es que l'ombre de ton père ! Ça te plairait de finir de la même manière ?

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, tu es en colère et tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Non, Drago, le problème est exactement là, tu n'as jamais aimé personne, sauf ta mère, tu l'as dit toi même…

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir…

- Parce que tu n'en es pas capable, tu n'as que l'illusion de l'amour, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi Hermione !

- Si, un désir profond, c'est tout…ce n'est pas de l'amour ça Drago !

- Alors laisse-moi au moins te le montrer ! Laisse-moi te montrer que tu comptes pour moi, tu m'as fait changer.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Allez, laisse-moi passer Drago, il est tard, je dois chercher un hôtel pour la nuit, j'emménage dans trois jours.

Il la retint par le bras. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle put y voir, une lueur de sincérité dans ses yeux, mais cela valait-il la peine d'attendre ? D'attendre indéfiniment pour quelques mots qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais ? Elle lâcha sa valise, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça comme jamais, voulant se faire pardonner de toutes ses erreurs passées, de tout le mal qu'il lui faisait encore.

- Hermione…tu comptes plus que ma mère à mes yeux…

« Il faut un début à tout, se dit Hermione. »

Elle défit ses affaires et rejoignit Drago dans la salle à manger, où ils mangèrent en silence, le souvenir de leur dispute quasi fatale pour leur couple encore trop ancré dans leur mémoire. Elle monta se coucher juste après, souhaitant bonne nuit à Drago. Il la regarda partir, le cœur lourd; elle lui en voulait encore, ce qui était normal après tout. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était hébergée chez Drago, ils s'endormirent chacun dans leur chambre respective, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues.


	8. Et si par amour tout pouvait changer

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même les personnages !

Réponses aux reviews:

Angel of shadow: voilà justement la fin de l'histoire, je sais deux chapitres de moins que ce qui était prévu, mais que voulez-vous ? je n'y arrive pas ! J'espère tout de même que la fin te plaira !

dragonia: quelle pouf cette Olivia, je suis d'accord, je ne l'aime pas non plus !

will: merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, et la fin !

Tonks: oui elle est courte, je n'arrive pas à faire plus long avec ce genre d'histoire...peut être que pour une prochaine fic éventuellement...la question reste entière !

Dodi: héhé désolée, je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster...je ne dormais pas, mais c'était tout comme ! voici la suite !

Isabelle4ever: merci

Lunder: merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

eyes-of-reality: voici la suite ! Merci !

Note de l'auteur: Bon, ce retard est inexcusable, qui plus est, ceci est le dernier chapitre...je m'en veux quelque part de vous avoir fait attendre pour au final pas grand chose, je le reconnais. Seulement il se trouve que dans ma tête, l'histoire était finie, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire...Chose faite, j'ai finit le chapitre il y a quelques minutes, comme quoi quand je m'y mets ! Bref, ceci est donc le dernier chapitre, pas un chapitre de plus, non non, c'est bel et bien la fin de Passion Destructrice...néanmoins, je ne m'arrêterai pas là et je serai bientot de retour pour une nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère sera plus longue et plus passionnante...Ce ne sera peut être pas un Drago/Hermione, ou alors ce couple sera peut être secondaire, j'ai un autre projet en tête ! Voici donc le chapitre ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !

Chapitre 8. Et si par amour tout pouvait changer ?

Hermione se réveilla étrangement triste, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rester au lit coûte que coûte. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit elfe de maison toqua à la porte et rentra porter un plateau petit-déjeuner à Hermione. Celle-ci était plus ravie qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire, elle pouvait rester au lit et manger en même temps, que demandez de plus ?  
«Un peu d'amour », dit une toute petite voix à l'intérieur d'Hermione, toute petite voix qui la fit cependant fondre en larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si sensible, surtout quand il s'agissait de Drago, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas refouler ses sentiments comme bon lui semblait ? Pourquoi dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, tout semblait si compliqué ? Elle était encore dans ses pensées lorsque l'elfe sortit de la chambre après avoir pris soin de déposer le plateau sur le lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit alors conscience qu'un petit mot griffonné de la main de Drago attendant d'être lu, coincé sous une rose rouge. Une marque d'attention qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire et en même temps soupirer, et si après tout il ne faisait pas ça pour se faire pardonner uniquement ? Elle était tellement assaillie de doutes qu'elle ne pouvait pas se forger d'avis objectif sur la question. Elle lut le petit papier et tout de suite, des larmes d'émotions lui montèrent aux yeux.

«Rejoins moi à 11h30 sous mon saule pleureur dans le parc, une surprise t'y attend, j'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir.  
Drago» Une surprise ? Drago lui faire une surprise ? Pourtant ils semblaient se connaître vraiment depuis si peu de temps, il lui semblait tellement qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle prit tout son temps pour se préparer, car après tout il n'était que 9h30. Elle prit un bon bain chaud en vue de la détendre face à l'attente avant de retrouver Drago. Finalement, deux heures plus tard, Hermione était enfin prête, elle n'avait pas voulu en mettre plein la vue de Drago, leurs disputes étant trop fraîches dans sa mémoire. Elle désirait se donner un air détaché, sur d'elle, un air faux, qui se remarquait tout de suite. Elle sortit, les journées de juillet étaient très chaudes pour une fois, et elle se délecta du soleil qui tapait à présent sur sa peau. Elle prit tout son temps pour rejoindre Drago, qui l'attendait avec impatience, il voulait voir si elle l'avait pardonné. Il la vit de loin et su tout de suite que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance, mais rien ne résiste à un Malefoy…non ?  
Drago avait installé une petite nappe par terre, il avait préparé un petit pique-nique de réconciliation, en espérant que cette fois-ci il pourrait se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il voulu l'embrasser, mais son air froid lui déconseilla, apparemment elle n'était pas tant prête à la réconciliation de si tôt. Dans sa tête, Hermione se conseillait de rester calme, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire.

Hermione, tu es ravissante… - Ne te casse pas la tête avec des compliments, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, Drago. Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.  
- Je…et bien, euh…j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un petit pique-nique, tous les deux, en…amoureux ?  
- En amoureux…en amoureux, parfait, parfait, ça me semble parfait !  
- Hermione…calme toi s'il te plaît… - Mais voyons je suis très calme Drago, regarde nous nous apprêtons à manger un délicieux pique-nique fait avec AMOUR par les elfes de maison…Ils ont véritablement un cœur en OR, non tu ne trouves pas ? Des SENTIMENTS pour leurs maîtres, vraiment ces êtres sont FORMIDABLES !  
- Hermione…S'il te plaît, oublions cette dispute… - Oublier ? Oublier ? Mais comment veux-tu avoir une vie normale si tu oublies tout ce qui ne peut pas être oublié ! Franchement Drago, j'en ai marre de tout ça, de tous les efforts que tu fais pour essayer de te rendre humain, est-ce que tu comprends que ça ne colle pas du tout avec ce que tu es ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai oublier, seulement dans mes relations il y a un dialogue, pour les problèmes, les disputes, tu sais, ce qui alimente le fait que nous soyons ensemble, ou peut-être ne le sommes-nous pas finalement ? Qui sait ? Tu as eu toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, peut-être qu'Olivia est revenue et t'y a aidé…quelle jeune femme formidable… - La ferme Hermione, tu vas me laisser parler oui ou non ? Le ton de Drago était très dur. Tu sembles ne vouloir faire aucun effort, pour toi tout est perdu d'avance, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une seconde chance ?  
- Parce que pour toi c'est une seconde chance ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Seconde chance…Drago ça fait au moins trente-six chances ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends…je ne peux rien te dire parce que je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, ça me pèse, je me demande à quoi ça sert de rester avec quelqu'un qui n'avouera jamais ses sentiments tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a pas. Tu sais que c'est plutôt frustrant ? - Alors…c'est…c'est finit ?  
- Oui Drago, c'est finit, je vais emménager aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un petit peu d'avance pour la maison…Je ne te demande pas de venir m'aider, je te demande juste de…de quitter ma vie…

Elle tourna les talons, se disant que ce qu'elle avait fait était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas si proche du but, elle ne voulait pas se laisser périr dans un océan de larmes avant de quitter le manoir, il ne le fallait pas. Drago de son côté, s'était assis sur sa jolie nappe, il était encore abasourdi par ce que lui avait dit Hermione…Pendant un moment, il semblait si proche du but, si proche de la reconquérir, et il l'avait bêtement perdue, il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, celle avec qui il aurait aimé tout partager, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Depuis une semaine, Hermione avait emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, elle s'y sentait déjà très bien. À vraie dire elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien quelque part…à part peut-être le manoir Malefoy, mais elle refusait de se l'avouer. Se l'avouer aurait voulu dire qu'elle était toujours éperdument amoureuse de Drago et que de le savoir déjà en train de batifoler ailleurs lui faisait un mal de chien…Elle était revenue à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, se demandant si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue…après tout, qu'est-ce qui la retenait, elle avait abandonné l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait plus d'amis parce qu'ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos…Que restait-il à Hermione ?  
Elle était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître Harry à la porte. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il venait pour quelque chose de bien précis, quelque chose qu'Hermione ne voulait pas.  
- Bonjour ma belle, j'ai appris que tu vivais ici, c'est une bien jolie maison, tu me permets de rentrer ?  
- Euh, Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer chez moi, je…bien sûr entre. Je te sers quelque chose.  
- Non je te remercie. Alors comment vas-tu ? Où as-tu passé ses derniers jours ?  
- Euh…à l'hôtel… - Avec Malefoy, demanda-t-il avec un petit air moqueur.  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en rougissant. J'étais seule…toute seule…Et toi ça va…? Toujours avec Cho ?  
- Cho ? Non, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai faillit faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en restant avec elle…Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dispute d'il y a quelques temps…on devrait tirer un trait dessus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Et bien, tu sais, retourner comme au bon vieux temps, tous les deux, en amoureux…Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Hermione… - Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as trompée ! Ça aussi c'était pas amour ? Tu te fous véritablement de ma gueule Harry !  
- Hermione, zen…tu as les nerfs en pelotes, comme quelques jours avant notre rupture…Allez calme-toi.  
- Non je ne veux pas me calmer, je n'ai pas envie de me calmer, je ne veux pas retourner avec toi, Harry. C'est finit entre nous, et puis…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… - Malefoy ? Voyons Hermione, tu sais comment il est, il n'aime personne, et pourquoi aimerait-il une fille comme toi ? Voyons tu es attirante, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu es une fille moldue…Tu ne vaut pas le coup pour lui, tu es peut-être un bon coup mais ça s'arrête là.  
- Comment peux-tu débarquer chez moi et me sortir des trucs comme ça ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
- Rien Hermione, je t'aime, c'est tout, je veux le meilleur pour toi… - Et c'est en me sortant que je ne suis qu'une moins que rien que tu penses parvenir à tes fins ? Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ! Dégage de là Harry, et ne refous plus jamais les pieds chez moi, tu m'entends ? Tu ne me mérites pas, tu ne mérites personne, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione flanqua Harry à la porte avec rage. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser par terre en pleurs. Maintenant elle avait la réponse à sa question…

Drago n'arrivait plus à dormir, depuis qu'Hermione était partie, il n'était plus qu'un zombie, il ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans elle, et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne le voulait plus dans sa vie le faisait souffrir plus que tout. Il pouvait néanmoins toujours tenter sa chance…Peut-être qu'Hermione voudrait bien de lui après tout ? Il se prépara en vitesse et décida de rendre visite à Hermione. Il arriva tout près de chez elle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Potter en personne débarquer chez elle.

«Ainsi, elle est retournée avec Potter» pensa-t-il.

Néanmoins, il l'observa rentrer et pu conclure que si elle était retournée avec lui, alors elle le cachait bien, elle semblait plutôt étonnée de le voir. Il décida d'attendre que Potter s'en aille pour aller la voir. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que déjà Potter sortait de chez Hermione, poussé par celle-ci. Il laissa Potter partir…Hermione l'avait foutu dehors, peut-être était-il venu lui aussi retenter sa chance, décidément Hermione avait du succès ses temps-ci, pensa-t-il.  
Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, il se décida et sonna à la porte…Il attendit quelques minutes puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il décida de forcer la porte…Si Hermione ne voulait pas lui parler, il allait venir de lui-même.

Il entra dans la maison à pas de loup, se demandant si Hermione l'avait entendu. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit personne. Il monta à l'étage, et se décida à appeler Hermione. Elle ne répondit pas à ses appels, il essaya de rentrer dans la chambre de celle-ci mais elle était verrouillée.

«Oh non, pensa-t-il, tout mais pas ça, pas maintenant».

Il enfonça la porte, oubliant la magie pendant quelques instants et trouva Hermione, affalée sur le lit, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le sang coulant le long de ses poignets. Il couru vers elle, la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ma chérie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Drago…pourquoi es-tu venu ? Parvint-elle à dire faiblement. Je t'avais dit de quitter ma vie, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?  
- C'est comme ça que tu vis quand je ne suis pas là ? Tu voudrais que je t'abandonne ? Je ne peux pas t'abandonner Hermione, et tu ne peux pas non plus… - C'est trop tard Drago, c'est trop tard…mes souffrances se dissipent déjà. Bientôt tu n'auras plus à te soucier de la Sang-de-Bourbe, un bel avenir t'attend.  
- Je vais appeler les secours Hermione, ils vont venir te chercher. Tu vas t'en sortir, ce n'est qu'une bêtise, un appel au secours.  
- Laisse-moi partir Drago, laisse-moi m'en aller…dit-elle en fermant doucement les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Même dans les pires situations, tu es là et rien que ta présence me fait souffrir.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione, nous allons partir tous les deux, on va vivre ensemble et fonder une famille, même se marier si tu veux, on aura pleins de petits Malefoy partout… - Encore des mots, Drago. Avec toi, ce sont toujours des mots. Néanmoins, ce sont de très beaux mots.  
- Hermione, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes, reste éveillée, les médicomages vont arriver.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, ce n'est pas grave…Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, dit-il en fondant en larmes. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, je n'ai plus peur de le dire, je t'aime du tout mon cœur. Hermione ?

Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui dise je t'aime, Hermione avait fermé les yeux, quittant le monde de souffrances dans lequel elle avait vécu une vingtaine d'années. Drago était là, allongé sur le lit auprès d'Hermione, la tenant étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Les médicomages le retrouvèrent là, à répéter inlassablement, les deux mots qui ont brisé une vie: «je t'aime».


	9. Réponses aux reviews

Non, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je vous avais dit que c'était la fin, je tiens mes engagements...c'était triste hein ? J'espère que vous avez lâché votre petite larme derrière votre PC (pardon, délire de l'auteur un poil sadique).

Alors voici les réponses aux reviews, je me devais de vous répondre tout de même!

Love Draco Malefoy: J'aime ton pseudo déjà, moi aussi je suis sous le charme de Drago, comment faire pour ne pas l'être ? Et si, malheureusement l'histoire se finit comme ça, je ne voyais pas d'autre fin, tout était trop compliqué entre eux...Hermione étant, en plus, complètement dépressive, enfin bref !

Lunder: Tu es triste ? Moi aussi, j'étais triste...merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça fait plaisir !

marilla-chan: Et bien, ellea dû mourir parce que...premièrement je l'ai voulu et deuxièmement parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée alors pourquoi faire de toutes les fics un happy end ?

dodi: ...C'est la fin...Néanmoins ta review pleine de désespoir m'a fait réalisé une chose...quelque part, poignarder le coeur des lecteurs ça a du bon, ça donne plus de reviews...hum pardon !

hermione malefoy:Ah si si, je t'assure on peut ! On peut mourir en se coupant les veines !

Arwenajane: Imagine les beaux enfants qu'ils auraient eu en plus...

titedidoune: AHHHH !Tu as pleuré ? Merci, franchement ça me touche...Je suis désolée que ça se finisse comme ça, sachez tous mes revieweurs, que je vous aime quand même, vous m'aimez ? Non ? Ah bon d'accord...

malfoyhermy: Hé hé, si si c'est bel et bien finit, tu m'en vois désolée !

Voilàààààà, j'ai finit ! J'ai mis du temps, je sais, vivement les vacances (ne vous inquiètez pas, dans un mois je serais en vacances...enfin y aura le bac de français quand même, donc ne vous attendez pasà des miracles avant juillet). Je vous en conjure, allez lire ma nouvelle fic "Dans l'antre de l'ennemi...", ce n'est pas un DMHG, mais il y aura quand même beaucoup de DM (hum hum) dans cette fic, allez s'il vous plaît...J'ai déjà été très triste de voir que personne n'avait lu mon autre fic, que j'ai d'ailleurs supprimer pour la remanier, je ne reste pas sur un échec ! Enfin, même si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le moi, au moins je saurai que je suis lue...

Ceci était un message de l'auteur en plein désespoir, ah bientôt chers revieweurs (enfin j'espère), je tiens à tous vous remercier, c'est grâce à vous que je continuais ma fic !


End file.
